


Best Birthday

by ThatRadFailure



Category: BioShock Infinite
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, But Songbird doesn't let that sadness stay, Fluff, Flying, I wrote this for a school assignment but I liked how it came out, One Shot, Pre-Canon, Short, Short One Shot, Slightly Sad, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wordcount: 500-1.000, Young Elizabeth, under 1000 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 06:02:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29870262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatRadFailure/pseuds/ThatRadFailure
Summary: Young Elizabeth forgot her birthday was today, but Songbird sure didn't!
Relationships: Elizabeth & Songbird (BioShock)
Kudos: 4





	Best Birthday

Longingly, she looked out the window of her tower, to the cloudy landscape below. A sigh escaped her as her shoulders sagged. It would be another boring day without her best and only friend, Songbird. Already noon, and he had only brought her breakfast today. She sighed again as she left the window, opting instead to pick up one of the many books on the floor. Elizabeth's only sanctuary in the small world of her tower.

It was then she heard it, the unmistakable shriek of her best and only friend, the mechanical bird that watched over all of Columbia. Elizabeth hurried back to the window, pressing her hands and nose to the glass in an attempt to spot him before he entered the tower. Above her, the child could hear the massive, robotic beast land. Slowly, the panel in the ceiling lowered, allowing the 12 foot tall man-bird into the tower.

"Songbird!" Elizabeth cried out, hurrying over to her friend to give him a hug. She was given a caring coo in response, and the metal beak nuzzled against the child's head, drawing out giggles. "I almost thought you weren't going to visit today, Songbird!"

Songbird let out an apologetic croon. He looked to his closed hand, something Elizabeth had lacked noticing, and held it out to the child, opening it up to reveal a large present. It was wrapped up with white paper and adorned with a silky blue ribbon, tying in a bow at the top. The child bounced, eager to unwrap it, and doing so with much care. When the box was unwrapped, she removed the lid to reveal what was inside; multiple new books, a new flute, some puzzles, and more paints. She sequeled, hugging her best friend.

"Thank you, Songbird, thank you! I had forgotten today was my birthday." Elizabeth giggled. With not much to do, time often did blur together, the days passing feeling much the same. "I turn 10 today, right?" The bird man nodded, cooing in an affirmative manner.

But the excitement in the girl quickly diminished as she looked back to the window.

"I love these, but I wish I could go outside for my birthday," She said longingly, her back now turned to Songbird. He crooned curiously, turning his head so he could look to the window with her. It was his job to keep her in this tower, but it was also his job to keep her happy and healthy. She wasn't happy with her birthday present today.

He crooned, and gently set the box down, picking up Elizabeth instead. She hugged the massive hand, almost absentmindedly.

"Why do they keep me here?" She asked. Songbird could only coo in response, nuzzling her little head again. She didn't even know who they were, with how limited her contact with the outside world was.

Songbird thought for a second, then began to have the lift ascend. For a moment, Elizabeth didn't even notice, until she felt the strong winds and the sunshine. Songbird held her gently, but firmly, and took off into the sky.

At first, the child was terrified, but when she opened her eyes to take a peak, all those feelings quickly departed. Over the floating city, they flew, the enjoyment in Elizabeth's laughter clearly evident. It meant Songbird was doing his job well.

For hours, they went on, Songbird never halting for a rest, less the little girl run off and instill panic in the mechanical bird. But it didn't matter to her, because it was the first time in all her life that she was outside. Even when Songbird returned, she was still laughing and giggling, talking about what she saw to her best friend.

"Thank you!" She hugged the bird man when they were back inside the tower. "This is the best birthday ever, thank you!"


End file.
